


Thank You Faulty Elevators

by simplystisaac (shaystilinski)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaystilinski/pseuds/simplystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Stiles and Isaac get trapped in a elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Faulty Elevators

This...This is not how Stiles planned to spend his Saturday night. He leaned against the elevator wall and slid down into a sitting position on the floor as Isaac started pacing back and forth. It was starting to annoy him.

 

"Hey,can you stop pacing? You're creating a draft." He said.

 

"Shut up" was the only reply he got.The words didn't really have any bite behind them.Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

"What's your problem anyway? We're stuck in a elevator, We're not about to die. Calm down." He replied.

 

"I can't calm down...I need to get out..I can't stay in here....I..I....I need to.." Isaac trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. He put both hands on the elevator doors and closed his eyes.All he could see was his fathers face and the walls of the freezer. He starting pounding on the elevator doors. He needed to get out.

 

Stiles began to remember the story Scott told him about how Isaac and Allison got trapped in the supply closet at school and Isaac went all psycho would on Allison. He got off the floor and slowly walked closer to Isaac. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea since he could see claws but oh well. He put a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

 

Isaac's head whipped around to look a him. His eyes were glowing. Stiles gulped and started backing up as Isaac started walking towards him. A clawed hand wrapped around his neck and he felt himself being slammed into the wall. Yep.That was going to bruise. "Isaac! Stop!" He said. He felt the hand on his neck tighten and he began struggling to breathe. "Isaac..Stop! You're not in the freezer, You're safe. You're father is dead. He's gone. He can't hurt you." He choked out. Then he somehow managed to pry Isaac's hand off his neck. He grabbed Isaac's face and looked into his eyes.

 

"Isaac,You're safe. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to get out of here but you need to calm down." He spoke in a gentle and soothing voice. "Come on, Isaac, just breathe. Look, watch me.." He breathe in and out slowly and Isaac copied him, taking deep breaths. The claws and fangs and glowing eyes began to fade.

 

"I'm sorry.I..I didn't mean to do that." His voice cracked a little when he spoke.

 

"It's fine. I.." He was cut off by the sound of something snapping. "What was that?" He asked.

He never got a answer because then the elevator was crashing down. He felt arm wrap around him and hold on to him tightly. The impact of the elevator hitting the floor made their bodies hit the ground and the lights in the top of the elevator shake and crash down on top of them. They both covered their heads. When the lights stopped falling they slowly uncovered their head.

 

"You okay?" Isaac asked. Stiles nodded and stood up brushing broken glass off of himself.

 

The impact also opened the elevator doors open a little. Isaac pulled them open, stepped out and then held them open so Stiles could step out. They were in the basement of the hospital. Isaac grabbed his hand and Stiles ignored the tingles that shot through him. Isaac pulled him towards the door with the stairs symbol on it and 

they began walking up the stairs. Isaac still hadn't let go of his hand.

 

When they made it to the first floor the saw Scott and Lydia who rushed over to them. "Where the hell have you two been?" Scott yelled. "We were worried sick!"

 

"We got trapped in the elevator." Stiles said like it was nothing.

 

"What happened to your neck?" Lydia asked him.

 

"Oh....Isaac tried to kill me." 

 

"WHAT?" They both screeched.

 

"Calm down! It was an accident!" He said.

 

"One more question..." Scott said.

 

"What?" Isaac asked.

 

"Why are you two holding hands?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

 

Isaac and Stiles looked down at their hands and be quickly pulled them away, blushing a little.

 

*

 

Later on when Stiles was at Scott's house raiding the fridge he felt like he wasn't the only one in the kitchen. He turned around to find Isaac standing there with his hands in his pockets.

 

"Oh hey, What's up?" He asked smiling.

 

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier. I'm really not a fan of small spaces. Thanks for calming me down." Isaac said. His gaze never left the ground. 

 

Stiles walked over to him and lifted his head up. "Hey,buddy,I'm fine.No bruises.No blood.I'm fine and you're welcome." He smiled and then he realized just how close his face was to Isaac's. Isaac leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Stiles' as if he wasn't sure if he should kiss him. Stiles put a hand on the back of Issac's neck and pulled him closer, pressing his lips firmly against Isaac. Isaac put his hands on Stiles' waist and backed him up into the counter.

 

Isaac kissed down his jaw to his neck, sucking on it lightly. Stiles closed his eyes and threw his head back giving Isaac more access.

 

They were interrupted by Scott's voice screaming "OH MY GOD". They pulled away and looked at him.

 

"Can you guys not do that in my kitchen?!? Ew. Ugh I can't believe I just witnessed that. Both of you in the living room.Now."

 

They followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Scott came in after them and sat between them. Talk about a cockblock.It didn't matter though because when Scott wasn't paying attention they snuck off to Stiles' jeep to finish what they started....and more.

 

Let's just say...Stiles is very happy they got stuck in that elevator.


End file.
